Falling In Love With The Wrong Prince
by furryhatlover2543
Summary: Sakura is a princess and her country is at war with another! She and Sasuke are in love but she is to marry Itachi his brother!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope you like this new story! R&R!**

_Falling In Love With The Wrong Prince_

"Princess Sakura! Get downstairs immediately!" yelled the maid.

"Of course Kirimi-san," Sakura curtsied to the maid who has been there since before Sakura's mother was there.

Sakura lifted up her heavy dress and walked out of the room down the corridors into the main staircase. She gracefully walked down the stone steps with her long and shiny pink hair flowing. Her obsidian green orbs filled with delight. She curtsied to the two handsome princes. They stared at her with such curiosity because of her pink hair. She smiled "Uchiha-sama and Sasuke-san, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you," Itachi replied politely.

"I'm well, what about you Sakura-san?"

"I'm well, thank you. What do we owe the honour of having two Uchiha princes?" She asked.

"There has been an agreement between our two countries Haruno-sama," Itachi stated.

"If I may ask what is this agreement?" She stared into Itachi's red eyes then into Sasuke's onyx ones.

"That you marry an Uchiha prince," Sasuke looked a little sad when saying this.

"Oh really? Is this definite?" She questioned.

"Yes, you are to marry me Haruno-sama," Itachi stated emotionlessly.

"I'm to marry you, Itachi-sama?" She repeated.

"Yes," Was all he said.

Sasuke stared into the eyes of the girl he loved. They had not talked at all until Sakura broke the ice between them. They started out with small talk and then with some of the most random things. They only talked at peace meetings but at the last one Sakura was sick so she never heard of the agreement. Sakura was the first person to make him smile and laugh and Itachi would take that away from him. Sasuke knew that the two neighbouring countries would become one country full of peace but it was his Sakura. She was majestic in more ways than one. She was Princess Sakura of Haruno the 2nd greatest power in the world next to Uchiha.

"We have a month to decide if we truly are fit to be wed," Itachi stated.

"I understand," Sakura replied ducking her head down.

"Marry me," Sasuke whispered into his love's ear.

"I don't know if I can," She whispered back. Itachi heard this and smirked ever so slightly. This girl cared more about her country than his little brother.

"Itachi-sama, why am I marrying you?" Sakura asked.

"I am the eldest and you are an only child, it was meant to be this way," He said emotionlessly again.

"It is impossible to marry Sasuke?" She asked him ever so innocently.

"Unless I die there is no way to marry him," Itachi stared at this 17 year old hanging onto love. "I am 23 and you are 17 am I correct?"

"Ye-yes…" She stuttered.

"I see, would you like to take a walk with me?" Itachi asked.

"Sure!" She was happy that she wasn't going to marry an asshole.

_Outside_

"Aren't the stars beautiful Itachi-sama?" She smiled.

"Yes, yes they are,"

"Do you ever wonder if this is yours and my destiny?"

"No, you obviously wonder tell me," He seemed a little interest so Sakura took this as her cue to talk long and hard.

"Well I mean is there a reason we are to be wed? Is this fate? Are we a pawn in someone's game to rule the world? Do you ever want things to be different? Do you not just wish life was a lot easier?" She asked many questions that needed to be answered by him.

"There is always a reason. Yes it is fate. I do not know if we are a pawn. Of course I always wish things could be changed but that is not life that is not living." He stated emotionlessly.

"I see," She looked down at her feet and smiled again "Itachi-sama maybe just maybe you are not so bad after all,"

He gave her a smile that could not be seen in the dark but only with the Sharingan that the Uchiha family possessed. Sasuke saw everything and his stomach began to turn. 'Things are not going as they planned father, I will kill Itachi so I can marry Sakura.'

**TBC…**

**PLZ REVIEW! It helps me a lot! I hope you like it! **

**Furry out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chappie since I have no homework! AHHHH! (Sipping lemonade) I luv today!**

_Chapter 2_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she walking down the cold corridor.

"Hn," Sasuke answered as he came out of his room sleepily.

"I thought I taught you to never say that in front of ladies?" She accused with an anger that could only be quieted by a kiss.

"Who says you're a lady?" Sasuke smirked back.

'**_THAT ASSHOLE IS GONNA PAY!_' **Inner Sakura roared.

'When are you gonna leave me alone?' Sakura asked herself.

'**_Never!_' **Inner Sakura gave an impish grin.

"You realize if I wasn't in love with you I would punch you, you do know?" Sakura smiled triumphantly until she realized what she said "I mean…."

"Just shut up," Sasuke smirked and kissed her on lips without warning. Itachi came out of his room at that moment and his eyes widened even just for a second they did. "You realize your country would be called the kingdom of whores if this got out, right?" Itachi stated.

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she quietly said "Sorry Uchiha-sama,"

"Sasuke don't even try to make a move on my fiancé or else this will turn ugly," Itachi walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Sakura asked "Why? I'm to married to your brother,"

"I love you too," He smirked and walked off.

'_**THAT BASTARD PLAYING WITH OUR FEELINGS! HE'S GONNA PAY BIG TIME! I'LL MARRY ITACHI JUST TO MAKE THAT FUCKIN MORON JEALOUS!'**_Inner Sakura roared.

'That's not right! I love Sasuke-kun!' Sakura cried.

'_**Too bad for you! I can control you!**'_ Inner Sakura smile evilly.

'No you can't!' Sakura doubted.

'**_Watch me!' _**Sakura was suddenly knocking on the bathroom door. Itachi came out with a towel around his waist asking "What do you need?"

"**_You!" _**Out of nowhere Sakura kissed Itachi. He was a little surprised but he wasn't going to show it. Itachi just stood there with the towel on his waist and the second she came up for air he already slammed the door in her face.

'_**Told you!**_**'** Inner Sakura smiled nodding.

'Now he's really going to think I'm a whore! It's your entire fault! Now he won't marry me! Wait…. I don't want to marry him so if I just keep on doing weird things….than he won't marry me!' Sakura smiled.

'**_BUT HE'S HOTTER! HE'S SO COOL! HE'S RICHER! THINK ABOUT YOUR COUNTRY! DON'T THINK ABOUT YOURSELF TODAY!'_ **Inner Sakura cried.

'You're right! What about Haruno? I have to think about my country! For once you're right…' Sakura frowned in defeat.

Sakura walked out into the garden and sat under a sakura tree. She breathed in the fresh scent and started to smile. She closed her eyes and started to hum a merry tune. She didn't notice that someone was watching her. The person came up from behind her and stated "You really should watch your back. When should we leave for Uchiha?"

"Uchiha?" She asked.

"Yes we must go back to my country, that's where you'll stay and live with me,"

"OOOOOHHHHHH!" She exclaimed.

"When?"

"Tomorrow?" She asked herself.

"Very well than," Itachi disappeared politely and was off to pack. Sakura realized she had to pack too so she went up the spiral stone steps. She opened her door to find Ino on her bed mumbling something about a "hot prince". Ten-ten was also there reading a book about something perverted. "Hinata is back in her country trying to figure out what dress Naruto will like best for their baby," Ten-ten sighed "Neji won't talk about anything but "the kingdom" as if it's more important than me,"

Sakura laughed "Neji's actually talking to you? I remember when he would turn into a tomato before he actually ever said anything to a girl,"

"Yea…. I feel bad for him though… He doesn't know I'm pregnant yet…. He'll probably rant about how the kingdom's population…" Ten-ten grumbled.

"Why are all of you pregnant? I'm not even married yet!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's because you rejected every guy on the planet waiting for Sasuke to finally ask you out," Ino woke up with a snarky comment.

"I wouldn't be talking Ino-pig!"

"Wait…. What do you mean by not married yet?" Ten-ten asked.

"I'm getting married to…" She was cut off by Ino "Sasuke finally asked you to marry him? I know he was planning to but for some reason he was hesitating…"

"I'm getting married to Itachi his brother." Sakura smiled.

"WHHHAAATTT!?!?!?! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD WAIT UNTIL SASUKE DIED BEFORE YOU WOULD EVER DATE ANYBODY ELSE!" Ino exclaimed.

"I agree with Ino the pregnant pig," Ten-ten said nodding.

"You and Shika? EWWWW!" Sakura cried.

"Hey Shika is a prince and I love him!" Ino smiled.

"Don't talk about your love life around me! I don't wanna know!"

"Watch as you get pregnant with Itachi's child like in the first month!" Ino laughed. Sakura stopped to think about it and her mind went blank.

**TBC…**

**Hi- My writing**

_**Hi-Inner Sakura**_

Hi-Regular

**Okay I introduced some characters! I am going to introduce Konoha's Green Beast next! I think we all know who that is!**

**Furry Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long but I've been busy! I got the day off today so I decided to write. **

_Chapter 3_

"Uchiha-sama when are we leaving today?" Sakura asked.

"At sun-down, many are after a princess who could give them more money than imagined." Itachi stated.

"I see, but isn't it more dangerous to leave at sun-down?" Sakura asked.

"Trust me," It was said ever so softly yet with the right amount of confidence it was perfect. Sakura almost wanted to watch him but she knew better.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm alright," She smiled.

"We're leaving within the next few hours. Do you want to go to the ledge?" Sasuke asked kindly.

"I suppose one last time shall be alright." Sakura got out of the carriage with Sasuke's help and started to trot down the cobblestone path.

Sakura lifted up her dress as she started to head into the bush. She carefully found a narrow dirt path and followed it. Only she and Sasuke knew of this place. They found when they were little. They were playing tag. He was chasing her and somehow managed to find the ledge. It has the best view in all of Haruno. It shows the castle, some villages, the plains and the mountains. Sasuke and she promised they would visit this place when ever he visited.

Sakura has liked him ever since that day when they found the ledge. They were 8 but that didn't stop Sakura from liking him. He finally noticed her two years ago when she finally started to mature.

_Flashback_

Sakura was standing out of the grand hall because she hated a bunch of old coots bickering about nothing for sometimes days. Her long pink hair was flowing through the wind. She smiled to herself 'I hope Sasuke-kun notices me today,'

'**_If he doesn't I'll………..KISS HIM!_' **Inner self roared.

'Same old Inner self,' Sakura chuckled.

"Sakura-san what are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh….I….was…..waiting...for…it to b-be ov-over….." Sakura stuttered.

"That could take a week you do know?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Uh y-yes!" She was so badly trying to keep composure.

"You do know I've liked you for a long time," Sasuke smirked.

"Re-really!" Sakura smiled.

"So shall I accompany you to the ball next week?"

"Ye-yes!" Sakura grinned.

"Very well," He kissed her hand and disappeared.

Sakura looked for her mother everywhere. "Mother?"

"MOTHER?"

"MOTHER!!!!!!" Sakura looked for her for nearly an hour until she finally found her mother.

She was lying in the middle of the garden. Sakura could hear her breathing but it was heavy and slow "Mother are you alright?"

"Sakura promise me that you'll marry the man you love most." Her mother breathing was slowing by the second.

"Mother what do you mean?" Sakura asked worried. She wanted to help her mother but she had to know what she meant.

"I loved two men. One was a handsome prince while the other was a charming peasant. I choose the peasant. I made him king. He was your real father but he was killed by my father…. He was not fit for king he said…. I married the prince later…. I choose love before country… It was right…. Make your choice wisely…. I see two wonderful men…after…y-you………………" Her mother finished. She had died of a heart attack or so the best doctor in the country said. Sasuke came and comforted her.

The ball was for her mother's birthday but now it was for her funeral. Sakura cried and cried. She just couldn't stop. Was it right for her to die? Was it right for her to be forgotten? Sakura didn't know the answers she hoped Sasuke would have them but he didn't. She had finally realized that things in life don't come easy. She realized that fate controls everything. She was no longer in control.

_End Flashback_

"Haruno-san we're leaving," Itachi grabbed her arm.

Sakura woke out of her daze and was surprised to find Sasuke had left her but was even more surprised of Itachi. She was too close to the ledge she started to fall. Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her up and kinda hugged her by accident.

"**_OMG! WE WERE HUGGED BY THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE WORLD! OH YEAH! I HAVE TO TELL INNER INO, INNER TENTEN AND INNER HINATA!" _**Inner Sakura squealed as she went into the Inner world.

"I'm so sorry! Let's go!" Sakura squeaked as he let her go.

"You realize we're to be married in less than a month?"

"So?"

"We need to do something…" He grabbed her arm and kissed her. He smirked and walked off.

"H-HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! COME BACK HERE! ITACHI-SAMA!" Sakura screamed.

Itachi had already disappeared. He wondered 'Wonder if she'll try and kiss me now? She seems like one of those trying to be innocent but aren't really girls. I wonder if she wants "Sasuke-kun" that bad.'

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Sakura roared.

"Just as I expected. You are fake," Itachi chuckled as he came back to retrieve her.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE LITTLE MISS SWEETNESS! I JUST AM! SO GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD AND TELL ME WHAT IT'S LIKE! BECAUSE I'LL MOVE THERE BEFORE I MARRY YOU!"

"Fake,"

"Can't you just understand? If you piss me off I'm a big bitch but if you don't than I'll put up with you," She started to cry as she collapsed on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I should have understood the situation better," He understood. He was the first person to understand since her mother. Sasuke didn't because he was way too dense. Itachi understood. Sakura got up and hugged him. She hugged him for a minute and all she could mutter was "Thank you,"

"You're welcome, now come with me Sakura-san,"

"Okay…"

Sasuke once again watched the whole thing. He was enraged. 'How could Sakura do that to me? He'll pay for stealing her!'

**TBC…**

**I know I said she broke the ice between them in the first chappie but imagine a 6 year old Sasuke and Sakura. He wouldn't talk to nobody and she started to talk to him about random things. Me if I was her it would be Coke, Oilers and Starbucks but that's me. So please Review if I did anything wrong.**

**Furry Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I NO! I haven't updated this story for months…I think…Well I haven't had any real ideas come to my head…Who should Sakura end up with Sasuke or Itachi?**

**Sasuke-0**

**Itachi-0**

_Chapter 4_

"Your carriage is ever so beautiful," Sakura commented. The carriage was white and the inside was made of red velvet. They started riding toward Uchiha.

"Thank you," Itachi replied.

"Is the land of Uchiha grand?" Sakura asked giddily.

"It is a large country, if that's what you mean." Sasuke told her.

"I meant, are the people nice? Sasuke-kun, you already know that I've seen the country!" Sakura smiled.

"Does she think I'm stupid..." Sasuke muttered.

"What was that, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing," He replied.

"Our country is like yours, where it depends on the person." Itachi told her.

"Oh, I see," Her smile fading.

Sakura looked out her window. She had travelled the country with her mother and father before…her death. Her father started caring less about Sakura and more about his country. Her mother meant the world to him and without her mother he no longer cared for Sakura. She used to talk to him but know she sees him maybe once a month.

"Sakura-san, are you curious about Uchiha?" Itachi asked.

"Very much so, I'm worried that I won't fit in." Sakura replied in despair.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Itachi sighed.

"What if I'm a terrible queen? What if I ruin the country? What if I embarrass everyone? What if everyone hates me because of my hair? Should I get the royal magician to dye it? What if I…" She was cut off by Itachi.

"Those are all "What If" questions that don't need to be questioned. You'll be a wonderful queen someday. You won't ruin the country. How can you embarrass everyone? No one will hate you because of your hair, it's unique. You don't need to dye it." He told her.

"Thank you…" Sakura's head fell down to her chest in embarrassment. She hid her blush with her long hair. She just blurted out those questions because she was so unsure of what was happening right now.

"Sakura-san, are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura's blush became redder and she looked up "I'm fine, thank you for asking."

'**Someone's got a crush!' **Inner Sakura giggled.

'Did you just…giggle?' Sakura asked.

'**Maybe I did! I'm a girl too ya know! You like Itachi!'**

'WHAT?!!?! You're a girl? Since when?' Sakura laughed.

'**Just start arguing with me about Itachi and you liking him!'**

'Well he's very good looking and polite. I can imagine being the queen of Uchiha with him but I love Sasuke.' Sakura told Inner Sakura.

'**No you don't! He was the only hot guy around! That's why you like him!'**

'I'm not like you,' Sakura said coldly.

'**That was…harsh…' **Inner Sakura held her chest and was hurt by this comment.

'I like Itachi because he's a nice man but I'll end up with Sasuke because that's the way true love is.'

Suddenly the carriage went over a bump in the road. Itachi was across from and Sakura and Sasuke beside her. She accidentally fell forward and into Itachi's lap. Sakura's face turned a beet red and she stayed there. She was frozen. Itachi slowly stared down to see the blushing blossom. Sasuke was horrified and tried to grab Sakura's arm to lift her up but she just laid there like an idiot.

"Sakura-san! Get off his lap!" Sasuke demanded.

"…" Sakura's face was turning redder by the minute and she was frozen in place.

"Sakura-sama, please remove your face from me," Itachi asked politely.

Sakura jerked her head up and apologized "My apologies, Itachi-sama. How can you ever forgive me for my rudeness?"

"You have already been forgiven; now please enjoy the rest of the travel." Itachi told her.

Sakura's blush subsided and she turned to a very pissed Sasuke "Are you alright, Sasuke-san?"

"I'm well," He replied in a harsh tone.

"Do you wish for some tea, little brother?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"I'm fine." Sasuke stated.

"Itachi-sama, will your parents be alright with this arrangement?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, they planned it." Itachi told her.

"Oh, sorry for my ignorance." Sakura bowed her head and blushed.

"Will you stop saying sorry to him? He doesn't deserve it!" Sasuke spat while raising his fist in anger.

"I'm sorr…" Sakura stopped herself and had tears brimming her eyes. She felt so stupid.

"Sasuke, please remember who is in our company." Itachi told him rather coldly.

"I don't care! She deserves someone better than you! I love her! Can't you see that! Tell mother and father! She wants me!" Sasuke yelled in his brother's face.

Sakura blushed. She never thought that Sasuke cared that deeply for her. She knew he liked her but to think he loved her?

"Sasuke, I shall not talk to mother and father about this matter because if she truly wanted out of this marriage, she would have said so already,"

"I'd truly appreciate it if Sasuke-sama and Itachi-sama wouldn't talk about me as if I wasn't here," Sakura told them in a soft tone.

"Sakura! Tell him that you want to marry me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sakura-sama, I know that'll you'll make the right choice." Itachi told her.

"I-I-I…have to do what is best for me," Sakura spoke quietly.

Sasuke had grown a smirk on his face.

"…or my country…" She added.

Itachi grew a smirk on his face when he watched Sasuke's smirk turn into a frown.

'WHAT SHOULD I DO?!?!?!!?'

'**Be calm! Hmm Itachi or Sasuke? ITACHI! Sakura tell me do you like your country?'**

'I love my country!'

'**Choose Itachi!'**

'I love Sasuke-kun! He loves me too! We're perfect for each other!' Sakura protested.

'**Sakura, do you want everyone in Uchiha and Haruno to hate you?'**

'Never! I like Itachi but he isn't Sasuke-kun!'

'**Sakura…what do you like about Sasuke?'**

'Sasuke-kun is handsome and…cool and…smart…and…and…and…'

'**What do you like about Itachi?'**

'Itachi is very handsome and collected and unfazed by anything and he's nice to me and he's brilliant!'

'**I think you already have an answer. Sakura you know what to do and if you choose wrong I'll make you fix your answer.' **Inner Sakura told her.

Sakura opened her mouth and talked "I'm so very sorry Uchiha-san but I choose…"

Sasuke started grinning. He knew that Sakura would never call him "Uchiha-san" but she'd call Itachi that.

"My country…" She whispered.

"Please repeat it," Itachi asked.

"My country…" She repeated louder so everyone could hear.

Sasuke's face fell. He fell into darkness. 'She chose Itachi over me?'

'**She wasn't that hot anyway,' **Inner Sasuke told him.

'She's gorgeous! I'll never forgive her for choosing that slime over me!'

'**Have it your way,' **Inner Sasuke sighed.

'SAKURA? HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?" He screamed.

"Sasuke-san, I'm so sorry! I love my country very deeply and my love for you is not as large as I thought it was. Sasuke-san, I don't love you anymore." Sakura told him with tears falling down her face. Itachi grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her onto his lap. This time instead of having her face on his lap she was sitting on his lap.

"You're lying! You love me! Why else would you be crying?" Sasuke threw a punch a Sakura but Itachi blocked it.

"Little brother, do you want to walk home?" Itachi asked him in a sinister tone.

"Itachi, please just let him hit me. I deserve it…I strung him and myself along for so many years. He has a right to hit me." Sakura pulled down on Itachi's arm and added "Hit me,"

Sasuke drew back his fist and it started swinging through the air. Itachi yanked his arm out of Sakura's grasp in time for him to protect her from Sasuke's punch.

"It would be much easier Sakura-san, if you let me use my arm more freely." Itachi told her.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with guilt. Her eyes and cheeks red from tears, she widened her eyes when she saw Sasuke's face. It was filled with sadness and betrayal. Sakura lifted her frail hand to touch it but Sasuke slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me, you wench." He spat with venom clearly showing in his tone.

"We have arrived," Itachi sighed. The carriage stopped in front of the grand castle. Itachi pushed Sakura off hid lap and onto the cobblestone walkway. Itachi then got out himself and glared at Sasuke "Don't go near her again, or else."

Sakura turned and was amazed at the large oak doors. She had been to the castle many times but it seemed grander then ever before. She was suddenly grabbed by Itachi.

"We must tell my parents that we have arrived." He sighed.

"Very well, then." She too sighed.

**TBC…**

**Now that Sasuke is pissed at them both and trying to win Sakura back, what will happen? How will Sakura deal with all the "Royalty Rules"? Will Itachi survive his brother's murderous antics? O and please do Review!**

**Sasuke-0**

**Itachi-0**

**Furry Out!**


	5. Meeting The Uchiha's

**YEA! IT'S BEEN LIKE 2 MONTHS! SRRY! I'm back! Heehee**

_Meeting The Uchiha's_

Sakura had seen the land of Uchiha's Royal family many a time but this was different. Here she was getting ready to marry their eldest son to reunite the countries. Sakura saw Queen Mikoto smiled at Sakura "How are you today Sakura-hime?"

Sakura curtsied "Very well thank you. How are you today?"

"I'm well thank you," Queen Mikoto smiled and tipped her face towards her husband's King Fugaku. Sakura was always scared by him but usually Sasuke was by her side to comfort her but not today. He was probably sulking in a corner. Sakura decided not to dwell on Sasuke today. She looked up at Itachi to see his face the same old stoic way it always had been.

"Would the Madam like some tea?" A maid asked Sakura.

Sakura smiled "Yes please….is it possible to have Jasmine?"

"I'm sorry madam but there is no such tea in the land of Uchiha," The maid bowed and asked "Another type?"

"Ummm…." Sakura didn't know what to do. Her mother always insisted that Jasmine tea was everywhere and wonderful no matter where you went. Sadly, Sakura couldn't think of any tea at that time.

"She'll have peppermint," Itachi told the maid and added "Me as well,"

The maid blushed at the moment he spoke to her. She bowed and left with a "Yes, sire."

"Sakura-hime, did you not know that your country produces much Jasmine tea?" The King asked.

"I knew of that fact but why isn't it here?" Sakura asked.

"The ties between our countries are so weak that we will not trade. Not a drop of Jasmine tea is to be in our country as they are not to have a piece of our gold in yours'. That is why you and Itachi must marry. So that we will be one country. The land of Uchiha." The King told her.

"What about Haruno?" Sakura asked.

"My dear Sakura, you are a female…your country did not produce a male heir so the name of the joined nations must be Uchiha," The King told her.

"But that's so unequal! If I were born a boy and Itachi a girl would the country be Haruno?" Sakura demanded.

"Sakura-chan! Let's play dress-up! We must decide the wedding dress soon! Do you wish for something extravagant or something plain?" The Queen grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her away. Sakura looked around the new room she was in. It was obviously a girl's room but for who?

"This will be your room until you and Itachi ummmm well you know!" Mikoto giggled.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sakura looked at the pink wallpaper and then at the frilly soft bed and then at the colourful chair and lastly turned to the wardrobe and saw many frilly ruffled dresses hanging.

"Don't you just love it?" Mikoto giggled once more.

"Yeah, love is totally the (opposite) word," Sakura said but very sneakily added the opposite.

"I can't wait to be a grandmother! I know you'll make a wonderful mother! I can tell!" Mikoto started to ramble on about motherhood for 5 minutes.

"Why did you pull me away from the discussion with your husband?" Sakura asked when the Queen took a minute breather from her long long talk.

"The King isn't a very nice person. He's a giant teddy bear to those he knows well but to outsiders like you it's a little hard to tell what he'll do with you. I don't want you to be hurt! I've known you since you were a cute little girl with pigtails!" Mikoto grinned.

Sakura remembered the days when she was 5 and she'd wear her hair like that everyday. Her mother would put it up for her and unknowingly tears escaped Sakura's eyes.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked concerned.

"Oh, I just…remembered my mother……" Sakura told her soon to be mother-in-law.

"She was a fine Queen and a wonderful mother! I'm sure you'll be just like her!" Mikoto smiled sadly at the remembrance of the Haruno Queen.

"I know it's just that, I know she'll never come back and I'll never see her smile or frown or cry or anything again. I never even got to tell her about my first boyfriend." Sakura began to softly cry. Mikoto patted her back and started to hum a song.

"You know that I love girl talk!" Mikoto told her.

"I kinda guessed that…." Sakura laughed.

"So who was this boyfriend of yours?" She asked.

"It all started two years ago at one of the meetings of peace……….." Sakura began to tell her story of when Sasuke finally noticed her. Mikoto gasped and smirked and laughed and patted Sakura's back with perfect timing. She was obviously a great mother and anyone would have been lucky to have her. Sakura also told Mikoto about Itachi and their little moments.

Mikoto started squealing about how they were so close to producing her ever so wanted grandchildren. Sakura thought back to her friends and wondered if Neji knew that he was going to be a father or if Ino was having a huge stomach yet. She wondered if Hinata was pregnant again.

"Mikoto-san, could I check in on my friends?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, right! Invitations! I've already sent all the people that our family wants to come! I'm sure that I can find some more invitations in this room. Hmm where did I put them?" Mikoto started to wander around the room looking for the invites. She opened a drawer and pulled out at least 200 beautiful pieces of paper.

"Here you go, is that enough?" She asked.

"This plenty enough, Thank you so much!" Sakura hugged Mikoto as she whispered "Bring me grandchildren soon!" very harshly.

Sakura laughed as Mikoto left the room. Sakura started to write some invitations to Hinata, Ino and Ten-ten until she heard a knock on the door. Sakura noticed that there were no maids left in her room and she opened the heavy door to see Sasuke. Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Sasuke pushed her inside and followed her. He shut the door and locked it.

Sakura stared at him as if he was a lunatic. Sakura was on her bed just staring at him until he ran up and kissed her.

**TBC…**

**OHHH! Cliffee! Well I'll be updating quicker cause I've been so bad lately!**

**Furry Out!**


	6. Sasuketeme

**Sorry! I know I suck at updating but yea….**

**I'm planning on finishing this soon….sorry…**

_Sasuke-teme_

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke pushed her down on the bed. She tried to push him off of her but to no avail. He was still kissing her full on.

Sasuke broke the kiss to tell her "I want you," He had her pinned down. His feet made sure that her feet wouldn't move and he used his hands to pin down her arms.

Sakura started to cry "I chose Itachi! IDIOT!" Sasuke became more furious and started to plant kisses on her neck. Sakura bit back the moan that was attempting to escape her lips. She had tears stream down her face and she gave Sasuke one last pleading look. Sasuke caught of glimpse of this but he didn't stop. He tried to use his mouth to rip off her dress since if he used his one of his hands she'd probably break free.

"Sasuke-kun, I know I hurt you but….why are you doing this? It won't change my feelings…." She told him with tears still streaming down her face.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed "Sakura-san…I love you and you choose that jerk over me? I thought you loved me…"

"Sasuke-kun! How dare you doubt my feelings for you! I love you with all my heart! I have to do this for everybody in my country and your's! A princess can't be so selfish as to choose her love over her country!" Sakura spat.

Sasuke got off Sakura and managed to mutter "I see,"

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd understand but I guess you really are an idiot…." Sakura smiled sadly. Sasuke left the room and sprinted to his room. He closed the door the second he entered and broke down.

"I….lost…." Sasuke buried his head into his hands.

Sakura closed the door and walked over to her bed. She lay down and started to cry her heart out. She just gave up the love of her life for his brother. She felt disgusting but it felt so right to choose Itachi. She knew she had a short time left before the wedding and it had to be planned.

"May I come in?" A voice asked. Sakura knew it was a male's voice but she couldn't place who it belonged to.

"Yes," She told the voice. The man entered and saw a crying Sakura with a tear stained face.

"Fugaku-sama!" Sakura quickly got up and bowed. She quickly grabbed one of the tissues that were on her bedside table. She started wiping her face in hopes of cleaning it.

"No worries," The king chuckled. He came and sat down on a chair in front of a fire place. Sakura sat in the one across from him.

"Was there anything you needed to talk about, your highness?" She asked still wiping her face a little.

"I just saw Sasuke run out of this room. Do I need to warn Itachi about his future wife being a whore?" Fugaku asked harshly.

Sakura glared at the man in front of her. He held all the power in this country but she would not take insults. "I'm no whore and Sasuke forced himself on me and I told him that I'm with Itachi and now things are settled. I will not be a queen who cheats on her king." Sakura told him with a death glare.

"Why would my youngest son force himself on an ugly princess like you?" The old man asked.

"I'm sorry father but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call my future wife ugly or a whore." Itachi came in and he was calm but if one looked into his eyes they'd know he's pissed.

"Ah, Itachi! I was just wondering why the bed was a mess and Sasuke sprinted out of here." Fugaku said giving Sakura a look from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sure she can explain," Itachi told him.

"That's what I was saying! Sasuke came in here and forced himself on me! He pushed me onto the bed and I tried to tell him that I was with Itachi and he'd shut me up with a kiss! He's very rude when it comes to other's opinions! Finally when he was kissing me down my neck I managed to get him off me and then he understood! He left and then I cried on my bed!" Sakura told the two Uchiha rulers while flailing her arms around.

Itachi felt a little pissed that his brother did that and he left the room in order to beat up his little brother. The king nodded and left with a dissatisfied frown.

Sakura was left alone in her room and she felt so embarrassed that she had to talk about what Sasuke did to her.

She decided that it's been a long day and she got out a pair of pajamas that were very pink and silky. It was a nightgown that reached just above her knees and it had sleeves. She fell onto the extremely soft bed and drifted off into sleep.

When she awoke the next morning she found a few maids and the queen in her room.

"Fugaku told me what happened…are you okay, Sakura?" Mikoto asked worried.

"I feel embarrassed that I let it happen," Sakura told her truthfully.

"If it makes you fell better…Itachi beat Sasuke up and now he can't use his left hand for the time being." Mikoto told her with a small smile.

Sakura grinned as Mikoto handed her a pale blue dress that an extra puffy skirt. Sakura mentally groaned as she had a long day of planning ahead of her.

**So…. How was that? Sorry I haven't updated but…My computer crashed and I have to use this laptop and yea….**

**Well there wasn't a major cliffhanger this time so be happy and…**

**R&R!**


	7. The End

**I was planning on this story being like a 4 chapter one but, I'm going to end it this chapter because….Honestly, you guys deserve a long one but I'm not very good at writing right now…because I dunno. **

_The End_

Sakura was now wearing an extravagant wedding dress. Mikoto and she finished planning the wedding and now it was time to walk down the garden and wed the elder Uchiha. Her pink locks were held up in a secure bun with two strands hanging on each side of her face. Her dress was a pure white that represented her innocence and their countries combining. The skirt of the dress stuck out and hid her small hips. There were thin spaghetti straps to make sure the top didn't accidentally fall.

Fugaku grew to adore Sakura during her time with the royal family. He at first thought his future daughter in law would be a whore, sleeping around with all the men. He was thankfully wrong. Sakura at first thought the king was harsh and cold, a meaner version of his sons but, she was also wrong. Mikoto made sure that everyone got along before the wedding. Sasuke wasn't the best man due to his behavior prior to the wedding and trying to break them up.

The best man had a bluish tint to his skin and looked very much so like a shark. Sakura nicknamed him "Sharky" The man named Kisame adored Sakura but, he'd never in his life admit it. One of the other groom's men was named Deidara. He reminded her of her best friend Ino in a sense. Deidara was more manly except….when he talked. His speech was very…girl like. Sakura became best friends with him immediately of course, because he was the most girlish of Itachi's friends.

Sakura began to walk down the aisle, simply glowing. Her smile was true and deep. She had a faint blush to her face which made her eyes shimmer. Itachi had a small smirk on his face. He had grown a small liking to the pink powder-puff. He would only ever show his true smile to her. Not in front of these people watching them get married but, once alone…it'd appear.

Sakura finally reached the end of the aisle and the king began to speak. Fugaku thought it'd be best if he was the one to marry the two.

"We are gathered here today to join two feuding countries in matrimony. We have Sakura Haruno of Haruno and Itachi Uchiha of Uchiha. I hereby claim these two royal families to be merged together. Now you may kiss your bride." Fugaku gave a small smirk as Sakura leaned in and Itachi bent down to kiss his cherry blossom.

Sakura and Itachi disappeared for the next two months on their honeymoon. When they came back, Sakura told the now joined kingdom happily that she was pregnant. Itachi began ruling the kingdom under the two old king's supervision.

Sakura gave birth to a young boy. She named him "Hikaru" because for some reason…she thought of Sasuke. Sasuke soon disappeared after the wedding. There has been no word from him since.

_15 Years Later_

Sakura had 5 children. Hikaru was now 15 and an exquisite sword fighter. She gave birth to another son, Azuma. He was 13 and an excellent learner. She had three daughters. One was named Kumiko, she was 12. She also had Kyoko who was 6. She had her youngest daughter who was 2 named Shoko.

The Uchiha country prospered once the counties were joined. Sakura and Itachi were fair rulers and everything was perfect in their lives. Sasuke's body was found off the road of a dirt path. He was killed by a bandit, by being stabbed in the heart. They found the body over 10 years ago. Sakura cared, he was her first after all but…after all that he tried to do…she wasn't able to forgive him.

Sakura loved her children and her king. She made sure that poverty was almost non-existent. She loved all of the people but, she would love you more if you gave her a new secret hiding spot.

**THE END**

**I'm content with the ending. Thank you for reading. Please leave one last review.**

**Furry**


End file.
